The present invention relates to substrates provided with a layer of adhesive and, more particularly, relates to interim protective coatings therefor.
Pressure-activated adhesives are known in the art. As the name implies, pressure-activated adhesives require direct application of pressure to the adhesive to promote bonding between such adhesive and the contacting article. Commonly employed pressure-activated adhesives include acrylic-based coatings and rubber-based cold seal coatings. These coatings may be applied to various films formed from polymers, metals, boxboard, paper, etc.
When the film is thereafter wound onto a core to form a roll, the exposed adhesive may have a tendency to adhere to the adjacent rolled layer, i.e., the adhesive has a tendency to adhere to itself under low pressure. To protect the exposed adhesive during rolling and preuse handling, a peelable release paper is commonly secured over the adhesive. This release paper is then removed prior to use of the film, thereby exposing the underlying adhesive. Other practices for protecting the exposed adhesive include applying a release coating to the side of a contacting surface opposite the adhesive.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method of providing protection for a pressure-activated adhesive in the absence of a separate peelable release paper or release coating.